BancyTOON Wiki Home Page
Thank you all! BancyTOON Wiki is now closed. Try the new Wiki, http://greenmousestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Mouse_Animation_Wiki Welcome to the BancyTOON Wiki Welcome to the BancyTOON Wiki, home to The Archives of Michael Igafo-Te'o Productions are here on wikia and it will be a blast when Kid-Friendly cartoons come to call from Disney, Don Bluth Films, Hanna-Barbera, PIXAR, Aardman Animations and even Chuck Jones We Have Archives and Fan Art of Cartoon Favorites in honor of the best of Traditional "Hand-Drawn" Animation, Stop-Motion Animation and CG Animation! We Also have articles coming up about personal articles, articles on Traditional Animation (i.e. Cartoon Colour Company is an Animation Supply Store and Walt Disney Animation Studios is an Animation Studio) P.S., NO SETH MacFARLANE CONTENT ALLOWED AND NO DISNEY VILLAINS ALLOWED!! NEW RULE -- Chuck Jones Content is Welcomed to the BancyTOON Wiki (including "Tom and Jerry" who have finally accepted Michael's truce a la Super Cartoons Dot Net to have each other "quit cold turkey" for Animator's Sake!) RULES for Posting on The BancyTOON Wiki You Can View then Comment anywhere you want and you can post your posts here but remember, CHUCK JONES CONTENT ARE WELCOMED, NO DISNEY VILLAINS ALLOWED AND NO SETH MacFARLANE CONTENT! But You Can Post Kid-Friendly Posts (in the cases of Bancy's Bio and The Bio on Cartoon Colour Co., Inc.) for our Community for Art's sake! What's NEW on The BancyTOON Wiki? #Bancy McMouser #Cartoon Colour Company #South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film #ToonVention (Michael Iggy's Very Own Life-Long Event Saga) #Small Mouse #South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject #South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Television Cartoon Production #Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida #Preston's BIG Movie (NOTHING BUT FAN FICTION ABOUT A Canadian-American McMouser Animation Studios 3D Traditionally Animated Feature-Length Motion Picture (in Co-Production with Paramount Pictures and McMouser Animation Canada In Association with Bancy TV Kids Channel and Bancy TV Movie Toons (Which was Released Theatrically in Canada on Summer 2013 on the same day as Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" and is scheduled to be Released Theatrically in the United States in Spring 2014)) #A Very Bancy Christmas (NOTHING BUT FANFIC ABOUT A 1994 McMouser Filmworks Animation Christmas Special which tested Digital Ink & Paint and Compositing (Using U.S. Animation before the American animation software company's merge with Canada-based Toon Boom Technologies in The Mid-1990's)) #The Plushies take California (NOTHING BUT FAN-FICTION about A 1995 American-Hungarian McMouser Filmworks Animation 24-Minute Traditionally Animated Short Film photographed in CinemaScope Widescreen!) #Preston and Company (A Fictional Preston Igafo-Te'o TV Cartoon from The BancyTOON Universe!) #Disneyland Art Corner #Mike Patterson #Don Bluth - The One Disney Animator (that worked at Disney (and other Studios) from 1955 until 1978) behind his Independent Film Works since 1979 when He with John Pomeroy plus Gary Goldman and other animation artists, after leaving Disney in September 1978 to finish off "Banjo the Woodpile Cat in Bluth's Garage, started "Don Bluth Films Limited"! #Michelle Finkle - Mike Patterson's Red-Headed Girlfriend from Next Door #Eric Goldberg - The Original Modern "Zany" Disney Animator since the 1990's #Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions - Michael's Very Own Animation Studio in THE REAL WORLD!! #The Best of Preston and His Pals (1970s Fictional TV Cartoon Series that only exists in The BancyTOON Universe) - The Sequel to "Preston and Company" produced by Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions in Co-Production with Filmation Associates which ONLY EXISTS In The BancyTOON Universe!!! #The Bancy and Pals Show (Fictional TV Cartoon (not REAL)) -- Fanfic Bancy Cartoon that only ran from Early March 1988 until October 1990 in The BancyTOON Universe #Toby Ratwaller - Bancy's Common Gray Rat Cousin #The All-Star Plushies (Michael's Home Movie Series) #The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies (Michael's Home Movie Series) Corduroy #The BancyTOON Awards # Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident - Andrew Steiner's very own Fanfic Cartoon Crossover # Bancy's Crazy Dream - A Fanfic "Plush Bancy II meets Joy Anderson" Cartoon Crossover # Bancy's Mistake - A Fanfic "Bancy meets Tom and Jerry" Cartoon Crossover # Preston and Company (A Fictional "Pre-Bancy" TV Cartoon from The BancyTOON Universe!) # The Best of Team BANCY - An Upcoming Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" TV Series, this time, in 16x9 Widescreen for HDTV Monitors!!! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse